Bring Me Back 20
by TheFunkyAnus
Summary: Glenn, Merle and Morales are Saviors, but will they stay Saviors after they find out their former leader Rick is alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Merle was actually found by the saviors instead of the governor. Glenn got separated from the group shortly after Merle did and ended up with the saviors as well. Glenn, Merle and Morales have grown somewhat close only because they all knew each other before the saviors found them. A lot of characters who are dead may be alive and a lot of characters who are alive might be dead.**

Glenn grabbed his gun and got in one of the large trucks. He, Negan and several other saviors were about to head out to Alexandria for the first time. Glenn wasn't there when Negan gave it to some of their group members. He was hoping to find some good shit at Alexandria to improve his shitty life with the saviors. He didn't like it there, but he was part of them. Glenn was liked by Negan, but he had been punished before. Glenn's back was severely scared with burn marks because he and Sherry had a thing at one point, Negan found out and only burned his back because he liked him. Merle had been beaten and whipped several times and was warned that the next time he broke the rules he was going to get the iron to the face. Glenn was riding in the same truck as Negan and once they got out the first two people they saw were women. One of them Hispanic.

"The women here are excellent, aren't they?" Negan exclaimed to Glenn.

Glenn recognized the other girls beauty. She had long brunette hair and beautiful green eyes. Both of the women looked at Negan and Glenn in disgust as they stepped down from to truck. Negan stroked the brunettes cheek. "My, my." He said. In return she slapped his hand away. "Feisty, I like it." He said. "Where's Prick at?" He asked the two of them.

"He's in the armory." The brunette said, revealing to Glenn her Southern accent. Negan walked away but Glenn stayed standing there. The Hispanic girl, giving Glenn the stink eye. Merle then stepped out of the truck.

"What're you lookin' at honey? You want some of my friend there? Hell he'll do ya in this here truck if ya want. He hasn't had some in a while." Merle said to the hispanic girl, then stepping down next to Glenn. "What're your names?" He asked, receiving no response. Merle chuckled. "Let's try that again." Merle lifted his knife for a hand up to her eye. "What're your names?" He asked no much more serious.

"I'm Maggie, she's Rosita." The brunette girl answered.

"Well, Maggie and Rosita. We'll be back later. In case you two want to cash in on some wild time." Merle replied. "Let's go."

Merle walked off towards Negan and Glenn followed, taking a second look at Maggie before she was out of sight. They walked over towards the armory and outside it Glenn and Merle were both in shock when they saw Rick standing next to Negan.

"Holy shit." Merle said.

"He's alive." Glenn said still in shock. The two of them approached Rick and Negan.

"Officer Friendly, long time no see huh?" Rick was just as shocked as Glenn was when he saw Merle and he hadn't even seen Glenn yet.

"You know him?" Negan asked.

"Of course, he's the asshole who handcuffed me to that roof. Tell me officer friendly, is my brother alive?"

"No." He replied hesitantly.

Merle got pissed by his response. "How'd he die?" He asked angrily. Rick motioned his head towards Lucille and Merle's face got pale. "Oh, I see."

"Sorry, Merley, he punched me in the face and you know I can't let that shit fly." Negan replied not with one once of remorse.

"Nah, I get it. He was a hot head like his older brother." Merle said trying to justify Negan's actions. Glenn could tell however that Merle was hiding his true thoughts. Glenn stepped closer into Rick's vision.

"Glenn?" He said.

"Holy shit! You know him too?" Damn, you must be a shitty leader, losing all those people and them finding refuge with us."

Glenn kept his act up by not showing any emotion to Rick in front of Negan. On the inside, Glenn was freaking out. Rick was alive, Negan killed Daryl, what happened to the others? Dale? Shane? Andrea? Jim? Were they alive? Were they dead? He wanted to know what happened.

"Alright, you two go find me some good shit." Negan told Glenn and Merle.

Glenn and Merle walked into one of the houses and started looking around, they stumbled upon the living room where there was an old man, reading a handheld bible. "Hey heart attack, you got some good shit for us?" Merle asked.

"You must be Negan's men. How can you work for a sick man like that?" He asked.

"Yours is just as sick buddy." Merle said. "Handcuffed me to a roof in Atlanta, forced me to cut off my own hand."

"Not to mention he killed how many of our friends in their sleep." Glenn added.

"I'm gonna go check upstairs." Merle said, leaving Glenn in the living room. Glenn walked around looking for some god stuff. He spotted an old pocket watch on the side table and picked it up.

"That was my fathers and my grandfathers before his." The old man said.

"Well, it's Negan's now." Glenn stuffed the watch in his pocket.

"My names Hershel."

"Good for you." Glenn replied coldly.

"What's your name?"

"Why'd you want to know?"

"I at least want to know the name of the man who had my watch."

"Glenn, Glenn Rhee. Your leader, when he met you was there a man named Dale with him?"

"There was."

"He's dead?" Glenn asked. Hershel nodded his head yes.

"Who else was with him?" Glenn asked.

"Daryl, Shane, Andrea, T-Dog, Lori, Carl and Carol."

"Any of them alive?" Glenn asked.

"Carl is."

"He got everybody killed." Glenn said.

"I don't see it that way." Hershel replied. "Do you have a family, Glenn?"

"Stop trying to get in my head old man."

"I'm just making conversation."

"Well don't." Merle came marching down the stairs.

"Nothing worth while, let's go." He said.

After further inspection of the houses they were leaving. Glenn and Merle were both with Negan when he approached Maggie. "Why don't you come back with me." He said.

"No." She replied blatantly.

"It wasn't an invitation, it was an order. Merle, Glenn. Put her in the truck." The tow of them grabbed her arms as ordered, she kicked and yelled and screamed for them to let her go. Everyone started coming over to watch in horror. Hershel came limping over yelling.

"That's my daughter! You can't take her." One Savior stopped him by hitting him in the gut with the stock of his rifle. He fell on his knees gasping for air.

"She's now the property of Negan. So deal." the savior said as he walked away. Glenn felt guilt for the first time in a long time. He took his man's father's watch, Negan took his daughter and he was just smacked in the stomach with a rifle. Glenn didn't feel good, he was feeling remorse, a feeling he hadn't felt since one of the first times he killed someone. He had gotten used it not feeling anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Glenn walked into the room that he, Merle and Morales all shared. Merle was packing his bag as Morales watched. "What the hell's going on?" Glenn asked.

Morales looked at Glenn and before he could answer Merle did. "I'm leavin'. I ain't staying with the asshole who killed my baby brother." Merle said as he stuffed a gun he took from the armory in his bag.

"They'll kill you." Glenn said.

"Not if I kill them first." Merle replied.

"Where are you going to go?"

"Don't know yet."

"You know they'll punish us to try and get us to give you up."

"Then come with me."

"I'm not leaving." Morales stated sternly. Glenn himself had molded over the idea of leaving several times. But the fear of them finding him is what always made him stay. If he was found he'd be horribly disfigured, if not killed. Glenn grabbed his backpack from under his cot and started stuffing his very little personal belongings in it.

"No way. You guys can't leave." Morales said again sternly.

"You can't stop us." Merle replied. Glenn shoved his silver Colt M1911A1 into it's holster and grabbed his bag. Merle zipped up his bag and turned to Glenn. "Alright kid, you got any places in mind that we can go?"

"I got one." Glenn turned to Morales. "Last chance, Morales. You coming or what?"

"You guys are fucking nuts." Morales grabbed his bag and stuffed his stuff in it as quick as possible.

"We have to make a stop first." Glenn said. "Two actually."

"Oh yeah, what would those be?" Merle asked.

"The armory and upstairs."

"You fucking nuts?" Morales said. "We'll get caught."

"No, Negan's out front right now. There might be tow guards up there, nothing we can't handle with out knives." Glenn turned to Merle. "Hope you want revenge."

"Hell yeah." Merle replied. The three of them went to the armory and loaded up bags of guns and ammo. Including the RPG that they just got from Alexandria. After they stocked up on guns they went to the lions den. Glenn knocked on the double doors with his knife out. A Savior named Jared answered.

"Hey Jared." Glenn said right before jabbing his knife into his throat. The other Savior in the room went for his gun but Merle burst through the other door and pushed the other Savior into a wall and shoved his knife for a hand into his eye socket. All of Negan's wives screamed with the exception of Sherry and Maggie. Sherry calmed all of them down as the three of them cleared the room, making sure there were no more Saviors. Glenn threw Maggie a pair of clothes. "You want to see your people again? Put those on now!" Glenn ordered.

"We're clear." Merle called out keeping the door covered.

"Glenn! What are you doing?" Sherry asked. "We're leaving, do you want to come?"

"If he finds you he's going to kill you, all of you." She replied. Glenn ignored her and waited for Maggie to finish putting her clothes on. Once she was done, Glenn handed her a handgun.

"Why're you doing this?" Maggie asked.

"No time to explain right now. Sherry if you better decide right now if you're coming with us." Sherry grabbed one of the handguns Glenn had, telling him she was going with them. All five of them moved through the hallways, Merle leading them and Glenn in the back. They got to the small parking lot and snatched the keys from a hook to a grey mini van. Morales opened the back and they threw all of their bags in. Sherry, Maggie and Morales climbed it. Then Fat Joey walked around the corner.

"The hell?" He said. Glenn turned around. "Oh, hey Joey." Glenn pulled his pistol out and shot him right in between in the eyes. He noticed a familiar gun sticking out of his pants. He grabbed it and realized it was Rick's. He stuffed it into the back of his pants and then ran to the drivers seat of the car and they took off out of the Sanctuary. Glenn took different roads, mainly back roads to reach their destination, which was Alexandria.

They pulled right up to the gate at Alexandria and they all stepped out. Maggie walked in front of everybody and the gate was pulled open. On the other side was Rick. They instantly hugged each other, then Rick looked behind her to see Glenn, Merle and Morales. Glenn walked closer, right up to Rick and Glenn handed him his Colt Python. Rick chuckled lightly and then gave Glenn a half hug, that he was not expecting.

"Come inside." Rick said. Morales got in the van and drove it inside while everyone else walked in. Maggie's father, Hershel, walked over and Maggie ran to him, hugging him. They broke apart and Hershel walked over to the other four and thanked them. Glenn reached into his pocket and pulled out the old pocket watch that he had took from Hershel and handed it back to him. "Follow me." Rick said, leading them all to one of the houses.


End file.
